


Little Things

by mysticalmarigold



Series: short fics [3]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV Second Person, Prodigal son, The Surgeon - Freeform, no beta reader we die like men, not murdering ppl, she thinks he’s cheating btw, this is unhealthy, ugh i love michael sheen, you are Jessica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmarigold/pseuds/mysticalmarigold
Summary: “Jessica, you’re overreacting. There is absolutely nothing happening between her and I. You have my word, there is no other woman. There is nobody for me but you.”He never lied.





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hiya! this little blurb is just something i had in the brain after tonight’s episode. i definitely believe she knew, but this fic relies on her not knowing jack shit. i love jess and she deserves better ok bye.

You can feel it in the way he embraces you and kisses your neck and cheek absently after a long day. 

There’s something wrong. 

The cheap perfume wafting off of him that lingers just a moment after he’s left the room. 

“It must be you, dear. Or, I suppose, it  
could be Mrs. Robinson. Her  
osteoporosis is causing hip problems,  
and we’re exploring the option of a  
total hip replacement. She comes in at  
least two or three times a week, reeking  
of _Chantilly_. You have nothing to fear,  
my love.”

You wear Chânel No.5, and have for fifteen years. 

The scratches on his back and arms, barely noticeable by the time he got changed in front of you. You only noticed after getting close to try to hug him, of all things. 

“Doll, don’t you remember getting a  
little rough? I don’t mind one bit. Oh,  
these? Ainsley’s got those little baby  
nails, they just scratch and scratch like  
crazy. I was trying to clip them, and she  
must’ve gotten me. I’m alright, really.”

You keep your nails short and manicured, incapable of making marks as deep as those. 

The blood under his fingernails. 

“I must’ve gotten some in my gloves.  
It’s not that uncommon, sometimes I  
even have blood on my face after a  
long day. You’re worrying too much. I’m  
fine, let’s just go to bed, alright?”

There is nothing you wouldn’t do to keep up the appearance of the perfect _Dr. and Mrs. Whitly_. That’s why, after you see him place a tender kiss on your sweet Malcolm’s forehead after tucking him into bed, you don’t hesitate to pull him into your arms and remind him of who’s in his bed at the end of the day. 

He smiles at you, that cheeky, devilish grin, and you can’t help but be drawn back into those dark eyes and those gentle hands. He wouldn’t hurt you, not if he could help it. Maybe you were wrong, maybe he was being entirely honest!

Even if he wasn’t, it doesn’t matter what he does alone. That could always be fixed later when the children are older, through therapy or a favorable divorce settlement if you can prove his adulterous ways. 

What matters is that he comes back to you. 

He will always come back to you.


End file.
